iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
2006
I am making another page based around 2006. As everyone knows this year was very good to me. It was very relaxing and pretty happy for me. A good year and I was growing up and all around pretty happy. I already made the 2006 Music page...but I want to make a page also on things I remember from the year, movies I liked or remember coming out...songs I liked etc. etc. #iamasuperstar (talk) 03:36, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Movies I Liked Or Remembered Coming Out That Year *'Cars' - Who doesn't love the Disney/Pixar movie Cars? I love it and have seen it so many times...it's great! Me and John both love it! *'Flushed Away' - This movie came in theatres in 2006 and I knew I wanted to see it. I had a huge crush on Roddy St. James the mouse in the movie! By 2007 I was obsessed with that movie. Ahaha! *'The Devil Wears Prada' - All I remember about this movie was in the very beginning the song "Suddenly I See" by KT Tunstall played so I always used to like the 1st 5 minutes preview from Directv PPV. LOL. *'Happy Feet' - I saw this in the theatre with my mom, I loved it. And the song, "Hit Me Up" by Gia Farrell! Personal Memories *I remember my mom and I watched a lot of Miami Vice that year, and I had a huge crush on Sonny Crockett/Don Johnson! Ahaha it was soooo bad! *Many memories with my ex-best friend Melissa, which I will write about. *Melissa and I having our first and only sleepover at my house. I remember talking about guys we liked (which we used to really like this one boy named Derik.) I remember her giving me her Christina Milian CD, I remember us playing the radio as we loved the music that year. I remember us dancing to the song "Buttons" by The Pussycat Dolls! I remember her telling me that a girl doing a blowjob to a guy can get the girl pregnant, LOOOL! I have great memories from that sleepover and with her! *I have pretty good memories of Girl Scouts that year. *Tamagotchi's were all the rage! Not that they weren't before this, but I felt like in that particular year everyone had one and I always wanted one. *I remember Melissa and I loved to do karaoke. We sang the songs "Promiscous" by Nelly Furtado feat. Timbaland and "Me & U" by Cassie! I specifically remember those 2 songs we sung. We loved them and they were really popular! *The year I grew up. I remember every girl at Melissa's pool party was wearing a bra except me...I didn't want to wear one and they all called me out on it. I knew I had to, then! *Hopefully not TMI, but I remember August that year I got my period! I think it was like August 1st! That was a huge step for me growing up! *The Lady & The Tramp 50th Anniversary Edition came out, I loved that movie and that was the year I had to have EVERYTHING Lady & The Tramp! I loved it! *I always listened to the Top 10 Most Requested songs on B104 on the radio. I just loved all the music from that year and I especially do now to reminisce! *Lip gloss. Me and all of my girl friends LOVED lip gloss like we were obsessed with wearing lip gloss all the time! *I still remember I had an Orange Crush flavored lip gloss. My friend Melissa said, "Bring your crush to Girl Scouts!" and I said, "I can't bring Derik!" LOL but I knew she meant the lip gloss. It is so funny how I remember how we loved Derik and lip gloss LOL! *I still remember all the kids had this CD Player they were playing music outside at school one day and everyone knew this dance to the song "Temperature" by Sean Paul. *I remember also me and Melissa watching TRL on MTV and we loved Rihanna singing SOS, and all these other songs. *American Idol Season 5! I loved watching American Idol that year. I had a big crush on Elliott Yamin from the show, I loved Katharine McPhee and Chris Daughtry from there also. And I remember Taylor Hicks won! Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Happy Pages Category:John Category:2006